Solo fue un beso
by sailorfujoshi
Summary: Desde cierto beso Stan no ha podido estar tranquilo, sus acciones parecen empeorarlo todo y lo ultimo que quiere es que su amistad con Kyle acabe, ¿Podrá Stan salvar lo que queda de amistad o se convertirá en algo mas? Yaoi-Lemmon (mas adelante)-segundo fic-YAY-
1. No te quedes dormido bajo la lluvia

Solo fue un beso.  
Capítulo 1: Al menos yo no me quede dormido bajo la lluvia.

En una cama de hospital, tosiendo a mas no poder y con 40 de temperatura se encontraba Kyle Broflovski, un chico pelirrojo de 16 años que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, nunca dijo nada y no pensaba hacerlo.  
Ese amigo estaba justo al lado de él sosteniéndole el termómetro en la boca, ese era Stan Marsh.

-¿Cuál es mi temperatura?- pregunto Kyle tocándose la frente -¿Sigue igual?-

-Si...40- respondió Stan algo preocupado -¿Te sientes muy mal?-

-N-No ya casi se me pasa- mintió notoriamente el pelirrojo.

-No te creo- desmintió el azabache -Solo lo dices porque odias perder clases y ya llevas una semana aquí-

-Tal vez...-

-No entiendo cómo puedes odiar faltar a clase- dijo Stan poniendo sus manos en su nuca -A mí me encantaría estar enfermo para poder faltar-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el ojiverde sospechosamente.

-Si... ¿porque?-

-Déjame decirte algo Marsh- Dijo Kyle levantándose un poco -Ven acércate-

-¿Que pa-?

En ese momento Kyle agarro a Stan del cuello de su suéter y lo jalo uniendo sus labios en un beso. Kyle solo rio ante la expresión de Stan, mientras este se quedaba mudo y con su corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad.

-Tal vez así pueda contagiarte- Dijo Kyle riendo -Así no tendrías que ir a la escuela-

-¡¿Q-que carajos te pasa?!- Dijo Stan bastante sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo fue un beso...sabes que estoy bromeando- Kyle desvió la mirada al decir esto, pues sabía que al menos para el no había sido solo un beso y que no era una broma.

-Eres un idiota...- dijo más calmado el ojiazul.

-No, tu eres un idiota al tomártelo en serio- se defendió Kyle.

-Al menos yo no me quede dormido bajo la lluvia- dijo riendo

-Cállate...- respondió y se voltio para que Stan no viera su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo provocados por el beso.

-Bueno te dejo descansar Ky- dijo Stan dejando las tareas que le había llevado en una mesa de cristal -Te dejo aquí las tareas, no te esfuerces mucho-

-Está bien...-Murmuro Kyle cuando en realidad quería decir "Quédate un poco más"

-¿Todo bien?-

-Ah sí...solo estoy cansado-

-Muy bien entonces te dejo-

-Ah muy bien...- Kyle se dio un golpe mental pues si decía que estaba aburrido o se sentía solo seguramente Stan se quedaría con él.

-Adiós, vendré mañana-

-Adiós-

Kyle se quedó pensando en el beso y en cómo le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más largo, poco después tuvo que ir al baño por culpa de esos pensamientos pues cierta parte de su cuerpo necesitaba atención.

Esa noche Stan no pudo dormir tranquilo, giraba en su cama y no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, el solo pensaba "Mierda" "Joder" "Es mi mejor amigo... ¿porque me importa tanto un simple beso...?"

Lentamente pudo quedarse dormido, pero solo para soñar con Kyle, ambos se encontraban haciendo "eso" y peor aún en la escuela.

"Fue un sueño" pensó el azabache al despertarse

Con la respiración entre cortada, sudando, fuertes palpitaciones y una erección. Stan Marsh estaba sentado en su cama a las 3:37 am tratando de calmarse.

-"¡¿Cómo coño pude soñar eso?!...más importante ¡¿Porque mi cuerpo reacciona así?!"- pensó Stan.

-"Tranquilo Stan, es un sueño...es normal... ¡pero no con mi mejor amigo!"-

El ojiazul aferro sus piernas a su cuerpo y trato de olvidar el sueño y de ignorar esa "reacción".

Cada vez que trataba de dormir volvía a soñar con su mejor amigo, esto siguió así hasta el amanecer.

-¿Que mierda me pasa?- Dijo Stan para sí mismo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

* * *

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!  
Realmente amo a esta pareja, espero no haber deformado mucho sus personalidades.  
bye bye :3


	2. Trata de contener tu emocion al verme

Solo fue un beso

Capitulo 2: Trata de contener tu emoción al verme.

Ya había amanecido, era un nuevo día o mas bien tarde…al menos para Stan Marsh, quien no había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de sus pensamientos.

-Joder…hay mucho sol…-dijo para sí mismo el azabache apenas despertando. – ¡Mierda! ¡¿Son las 4:00?!...- se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que había faltado a la escuela.  
Se miró al espejo y lo primero que vio fueron sus ojeras, se volvió a sentar en la orilla de su cama y permaneció inmóvil por un momento.

-Kyle…- dijo sonrojándose un poco y recordando el beso y los sueños que había tenido esa noche.  
Stan no sabía si ir a visitarlo o quedarse en casa, quería verlo pero sería demasiado extraño después de haber soñado todo eso. Y no eran solo sus sueños, todos sus pensamientos tenían que ver con Kyle.  
-Kyle…perdóname por esto- dijo en un susurro y metió su mano debajo de su pantalón y ropa interior.  
Comenzó a tocar su miembro, cada vez lo hacia más rápido mientras su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos extraños.

Se recostó en la cama y con su otra mano comenzó a jugar con sus pezones. –Ky…Kyle…- gemía y decía el nombre de su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía detenerse hasta que se corrió.  
Fue rápido al baño a lavarse las manos y por un poco de papel, aporreo su cabeza contra la pared varias veces repitiéndose "mierda mierda mierda mierda"  
Ahora si se sentía culpable y definitivamente no iba ir a visitarlo al hospital, sería demasiado incomodo, así que para despejar un poco su mente salió a caminar

Iba muy tranquilo caminando hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Stan!- dijo un chico de anorak naranja  
-Ah hola Kenny…-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Trata de contener tu emoción al verme ¿no?- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?- pregunto Kenny.  
-Ah...por nada-  
-En fin… ¿Sabes algo de Kyle? – pregunto acercándose un poco- Oí que estaba muy enfermo.  
-¿De Kyle? Ah…Eh…no…para nada.- dijo sonrojándose y recordando todo.  
-Estas rojo… ¿te pego el resfriado o algo?-  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡P-para nada!- dijo sonrojándose aún más por el recuerdo del beso.  
-Estas muy raro…-  
-No es cierto…bueno ya me tengo que ir…tengo tarea…-  
-¿Tarea? Pero tú no fuiste a la…-sus últimas palabras no pudieron ser escuchadas por el ojiazul ya que este ya había salido corriendo.

-"Joder" – pensó al llegar a su casa.  
Ahora si sentía mal, primero beso a su mejor amigo "de juego" y reacciono de sobremanera, después tuvo sueños extraños con él, luego se masturbo pensando en él y ahora no podía oír su nombre sin sonrojarse.  
Stan Marsh estaba confundido, no sabía que le pasaba pero se sentía igual a un "gustar" pero no le podía gustar su mejor amigo…al menos eso pensaba el.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Esta algo corto pero ya tengo el tercero solo tengo que checar unas cosas y lo subiré cuanto antes!  
Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus Reviews son todo para mi :33  
Bye Bye!


	3. Es solo lluvia

Solo fue un beso.  
Capítulo 3: Es solo lluvia.

Después de una extraña tarde y una noche de poco sueño, Stan Marsh debía seguir con su vida y el primer paso era ir a la escuela, aunque él no quisiera.  
Llego más temprano que de costumbre y trato de no ver a nadie a los ojos.  
Entro al salón y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el, Kyle Broflovski.

Sentado escribiendo algo en una libreta, Stan miro como algunos mechones de su rojizo cabello se escapaban de su gorro y caían en su frente.  
"Qué lindo" fue lo que pensó para después golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-¿Stan? ¿Estás bien? No te oí entrar- dijo Kyle algo preocupado.  
-¡Ah…! Si…es que yo…-Stan se quedó sin palabras y solo pensó "Mierda soy un idiota"  
-¿Tu qué?-  
-N-nada… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.  
-Me estaba poniendo al corriente con unos apuntes…por cierto, no viniste a verme ayer-  
-¡Ah sí! Eso…lo siento no pude, me quede dormido casi todo el día-  
-No me sorprende…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El resto del día siguió tranquilo, Stan se sorprendió de lo fácil que era fingir que nada había pasado, excepto por esos pensamientos que ocasionalmente venían.  
Todo estaba bien y así continuaron el resto días, Stan cada vez se masturbaba más seguido pensando en Kyle y al parecer podía controlarse bastante bien, eso era lo que él pensaba pero realmente lo que pasaba era que no habían quedado completamente solos.

Pero eso cambio una tarde de la semana de exámenes semestrales, pues Kyle no tenía problema en los exámenes pero Stan no es tan estudioso que digamos.

-Stan ya casi son los exámenes… ¿vas a necesitar ayuda? – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.  
-Si, por favor…-  
-¿Te parece si voy a tu casa esta tarde?-  
-Ah, si…te veo ahí- dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.  
-Muy bien, hasta entonces-

Stan estaba feliz, pues últimamente Kyle había estado de aquí para allá ayudándole a todo mundo a estudiar y esa tarde sería solo de ellos dos.

Kyle llegó puntual a pesar de que no habían fijado una hora, toco a la puerta y Stan le abrió. Ese día sus padres no estaban en casa pues habían llevado a Shelley al dentista.  
Todo siguió normal, ambos estudiaron, hablaron y todo parecía ser como siempre, a diferencia de que Stan cada vez se sentía más "ansioso".

-Ah…-suspiro Stan lanzándose a su cama –No quiero ver ni un libro más en toda mi vida-  
-No exageres solo hemos estudiado una hora y media-respondió Kyle riendo un poco.  
-Aun así estoy cansado-  
-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?-  
-Tal vez… ¿Quieres ir a Pasitas?-  
-No, fui ayer-  
-Entonces vamos al lago- dijo el ojiazul sentándose en su cama.  
-De acuerdo-

Estaban a punto de salir cuando comenzó a llover, una lluvia inesperada y bastante fuerte.

-Olvídalo-dijo Kyle mirando la lluvia –No podemos salir así-  
-¿Por qué no?-dijo Stan- Es solo lluvia, además será divertido-  
-Stan…hace poco estuve en el hospital por eso…-  
-Solo un momento, hace mucho que no juego en la lluvia-  
-Pues ve solo, aquí te espero-  
-No…quiero ir contigo- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa y ojos de perrito.  
-Ah…esta bien- acepto Kyle –Pero solo un momento-

Kyle definitivamente no podía negarse, pues era Stan quien se lo pedía, además si volvía a enfermarse podría decirle a Stan que lo cuidara pues habría sido "su culpa".

Ambos salieron y jugaron, brincaron en los charcos y se llenaron de lodo.  
No fue mucho tiempo, solo fueron 15 minutos pero en sus miradas podía leerse que habían sido los mejores 15 minutos de sus vidas.  
Entraron a la casa y se quedaron sentados junto a la puerta pues no querían llenar toda la casa de lodo.

-Ah…eso fue divertido…-Suspiro el pelirrojo.  
-Sí, y lo dice el que no quería salir-dijo Stan –Admite que si no te hubiera insistido no te habrías divertido tanto-  
-Muy bien lo admito…gracias por insistirme- dijo Kyle de manera dulce.  
-Ah…s-si-

El azabache se sonrojo de sobremanera pues Kyle tenía esa sonrisa inocente y la cara cubierta de lodo, con cierto brillo en los ojos que hacía que se viera infantil e indefenso, pero todo esto se reduce a la palabra "violable" en la cabeza de Stan.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kyle lo rompió.

-Bueno es algo tarde, creo que ya me voy pero antes…tengo que hacer algo con mi ropa, si no mamá va a matarme- dijo algo preocupado pues aunque tuviera 16 años su madre aun lo regañaba por ese tipo de cosas.  
-Podemos lavarla y secarla, estaría lista en un rato-  
-Me parece bien- dijo quitándose los zapatos y entrando a la casa, después fue hacia donde estaba la lavadora – ¡Stan!- grito Kyle al llegar ahí.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo entrando a la habitación.  
-¿Antes de lavar mi ropa me puedo bañar?- preguntó el ojiverde- Estoy todo lleno de lodo y si me pongo la ropa limpia la volvería a manchar-  
-Ah sí me parece bien- dijo el azabache con una idea en mente –Creo que yo haré lo mismo.  
-¿Eh?- dijo Kyle confundido.  
-También me voy a bañar, me siento muy sucio ¿Te molesta si nos bañamos juntos?- sonrió el ojiazul.  
-¡Ah!…no para nada.- dijo Kyle sonrojado pues aunque le daría mucha pena también moría por ver a Stan sin ropa.  
-Muy bien-

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el baño pues ambos estaban llenos de pensamientos raros y un poco de ansiedad.  
Al llegar al baño, Stan se quitó la playera y el pantalón, Kyle solo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?- dijo el azabache abriendo las llaves y dejando salir el agua.  
-N-nada solo pensaba que esto es algo nostálgico…- mintió pues en lo único que pensaba era en el cuerpo de Stan.  
-Es cierto, hace mucho que no jugábamos en la lluvia o nos bañábamos juntos.

-S-si- Kyle se quitó la camisa nerviosamente, no es como si no fuera algo normal que Stan lo viera, era solo que el pensar que se iban a bañar juntos lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera.

Stan por su parte solo quería ver a Kyle, una parte de él le decía que se alejara de ese tipo de situaciones pues era probable que ya no pudiera contenerse, pero otra parte solo quería ver el perfecto cuerpo de Kyle.  
El azabache estaba confundido pero su cabeza hizo corto circuito al ver a Kyle sin camisa, con ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas y con su cabello algo despeinado.  
Stan se acercó a Kyle pues quería estar más cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y en su cabeza había desapareció la lógica y la razón.

-¿Stan? ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy cerca- dijo Kyle muy nervioso y con la cara roja.  
-Kyle…- Stan susurro y sin pensarlo dos veces beso a su mejor amigo.  
-¡Stan! ¿Qué estas…? –

Stan jaló a Kyle hacia la regadera y lo empujo contra la pared, lo volvió a besar y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.  
-¡Stan! ¡No es divertido! ¡Ya déjame!- se quejaba el pelirrojo pues aunque era lo que siempre había querido sentía que Stan solo jugaba con él.  
Stan bajo a donde estaba su pantalón, lo desabrocho y se lo bajo hasta los tobillos, se acercó a donde estaba el duro miembro de Kyle y encima de su ropa interior mojada comenzó a dar pequeños besos.  
-¿Qué…que haces?- pregunto Kyle con una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse  
-Kyle…eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo el azabache con un tono seductor.  
-No lo hagas Stan…no vayas más lejos…enserio- dijo el ojiverde casi suplicando.  
-¿Por qué no? – dijo Stan metiendo su mano en la ropa interior de Kyle y comenzando a tocar su miembro.  
-Porque…ah!- Ya era muy difícil hablar sin gemir a esas alturas pero Kyle pregunto de la manera más seca posible lo que siempre quiso saber- Stan… ¿Estás enamorado de mi o algo así?-  
-Ah…-Stan quedo inmóvil ante la pregunta, pues nunca se había preguntado que sentía por Kyle y tampoco entendía porque desde ese beso había comenzado a ver a su mejor amigo con otros ojos, no sabía que responder pues el estar "enamorado" era algo bastante serio y nunca había pensado en Kyle como algo serio.  
-Stan…responde- La voz de Kyle se quebró y al no ver respuesta de parte del ojiazul se sintió como un juguete de prueba con el cual Stan había estado jugando –Aléjate de mí…- dijo Kyle en susurro, se subió el pantalón, empujo a Stan lejos de él y salió de la regadera.  
-Kyle perdón, yo no quería…-Trato de disculparse Stan.  
-Solo cállate enserio –

Kyle se puso la camisa y salió del baño azotando la puerta.  
Stan se quedó en silencio y poco a poco la lógica volvió a su cabeza, recapitulo los hechos y pensó "¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!"  
Salió corriendo del baño y busco a Kyle por toda la casa, al no encontrarlo se puso rápido la ropa y salió de su casa, diviso a Kyle a lo lejos y fue corriendo a donde estaba.

-¡Kyle! ¡Espera!- Grito Stan.  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Stan a los ojos.  
-Perdón por lo que paso…no sé qué fue pero es que yo… bueno realmente…lo siento.-  
-No sabes lo que hiciste-  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
-A que…realmente me gustas…-confesó Kyle sonrojado.  
-¿Qué?...-dijo el azabache muy sorprendido – ¿Desde hace cuánto?  
-Desde siempre-

Stan se congelo al fin había entendido lo que había hecho pero ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué sentía él?  
No podía verlo como algo muy serio pero si le gustaba, no de la manera "normal", no de la manera en que le había gustado Wendy alguna vez, era una manera extraña.

-Creo que tú también me gustas…-dijo Stan.  
-No Stan no te gusto-  
-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-  
-Solo estas confundido y estás jugando conmigo, si yo te gustara realmente no hubieras hecho eso, además tú no eres gay…-  
-Bueno si solo estoy confundido entonces es tu culpa-  
-¿Eh? ¿Mi culpa? -dijo sorprendido el ojiverde- ¿De que estas hablando?  
-Sí. ¡Desde que me besaste en el hospital no puedo dejar de pensar en ti de esa manera!-  
-¡Que a ti te afectara tanto no es mi culpa! ¡Fue una broma Stan!-  
-¿Ahora quien está jugando con quién?-  
-¡No tienes el derecho de quejarte después de lo que me hiciste!-  
-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que yo te gustaba?!-  
-¿Esa es tu defensa?...Wow eres un estúpido…-  
-¡Pues yo creo que tu gorro es estúpido!-  
-Sabes creo que hay que dejar de hablar por un tiempo-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Stan…me lastimas demasiado y nunca te das cuenta…-  
-Si me lo dijeras sería más fácil…-  
-Eres un idiota solo… no me hables…-

Seguía lloviendo y Stan se quedó ahí parado, viendo como Kyle se alejaba…  
Dentro de él había un sentimiento de culpa y un gran vacío pero sobretodo había algo que lo alteraba más y era no saber lo que sentía por Kyle y sobre todo que él nunca había considerado el ser gay…pero ahora era diferente.

* * *

Tercer capitulo espero que les guste y ahora si trate de hacerlo mas largo xD  
Lo curioso es que cuando escribí esto estaba lloviendo.  
Gracias por sus reviews *-* enserio me alimentan :33


	4. Desde hace algunas noches

Solo fue un beso.  
Capítulo 3: Desde hace algunas noches

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela Kyle Broflovski actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, podría decirse que todo era "normal" en la escuela pero los mejores amigos de toda la vida se habían dejado de hablar.  
No es como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, simplemente nadie quería meterse.  
Kyle simplemente no le hablaba a Stan y tampoco parecía importarle y claro que él no estaba al borde de la depresión y obviamente no se sentía solo ni nada de eso, para nada.

Por otro lado mientras Kyle sufría y era torturado por su propia mente, Stan parecía tomarlo bastante bien pues se le había visto como si nada hablando con todo el mundo, a diferencia de Kyle que ahora estaba un poco más callado.

Kyle últimamente había visto a Stan hablando y pasando el rato con Wendy, eso solo hacía que se sintiera peor pues él sabía desde un principio que Stan era heterosexual, por eso nunca había pensado en confesarse pero tampoco imagino que las cosas fueran a terminar así.  
Kyle estaba frustrado y se odiaba a si mismo por decirle a Stan que no le hablara.  
Al haber "perdido" a su mejor amigo, Kyle tenía que recurrir a alguien.

-En serio creo que moriré- dijo Kyle apoyando su cabeza en un casillero.  
-Es raro que tú seas dramático… ¿Qué ocurrió?- respondió Kenny McCormick.  
-Es acerca de Stan…-  
-¿Te le declaraste?-  
-Bueno algo as… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?!- exclamo el ojiverde sorprendido -¡nunca le he dicho a nadie!-  
-Es que eres tan obvio…-dijo mientras ojeaba una revista Playboy.  
-¡Hey! Guarda eso –dijo Kyle quitándole la revista –Tienes que ayudarme-  
-¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo?-  
-Ah…no sé, habla con el-  
-¿Qué le digo?-  
-¡No sé! No me hagas esto más difícil –dijo ya algo desesperado.  
-¿Te has dado cuenta que no me has contado que paso?-  
-…

Kyle le conto a Kenny lo que paso, trato de dar pocos detalles al hablar de lo que paso en el baño pero la insistencia de Kenny lo hizo soltar todo.

-Wow…no sabía que Stan era tan pervertido hahaha- dijo el rubio riendo  
-¡N-no te rías! –Se sonrojo levemente –Esto es algo serio… ¿crees que el solo haya jugado conmigo?  
-Mmm no estoy muy seguro, pero se algo-  
-¿Qué?- dijo Kyle con algo de ilusión  
-Que Stan no es gay-  
-Ah…- suspiro  
-Y si él no es gay…¿Por qué haría algo así?-  
-Es mi duda –dijo girando los ojos -Sabes no eres de mucha ayuda-  
-Piénsalo, él es "hetero" y aun así hizo algo como eso, no creo que este jugando…ningún hetero haría eso- dijo Kenny para después quedarse algo pensativo –Aunque tú eres tan lindo como una niña…-  
-¡Hey!-  
-Perdón perdón… pero hablando seriamente no creo que este jugando contigo, creo que solo se descontrolo.  
-Pero…lo he visto muy pegado a Wendy últimamente…-  
-Ellos no son nada serio, siempre terminan y vuelven-  
-¿Y si volvieron?- dijo Kyle preocupado.  
-Pues si tienes la duda pregúntale-  
-No…no puedo hacer eso-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Es que yo le dije que no me hablara…- dijo el pelirrojo bajando la cabeza. –y sería estúpido si yo voy y le hablo.  
-No habías mencionado eso…que idiota eres hahaha –rio Kenny.  
-Oh…cállate-  
-Es que enserio entiendo que estés enojado, pero Stan no se pudo controlar y luego realmente se arrepintió…deberías confiar más en el…-  
-¿De qué lado estas?-  
-No estoy del lado de los idiotas- respondió el rubio entre risas.  
-Oh vete a la mierda-  
-¡Es broma!  
-…- Kyle permaneció en silencio.  
-Tal vez deberías ir y hablar con él y decirle que lo que sientes de nuevo…y también dile que se controle un poco.  
-Ah…es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.  
-No seas idiota solo hazlo-  
-Es que…  
-Oh tu tiempo termino…me tengo que ir.  
-¿Tiempo? – Dijo Kyle confundido  
-Tengo que atender otros asuntos-  
-¿Asuntos? – dijo con más curiosidad.  
-Si…digamos que tengo que atender a Butters.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida.  
-¿Desde cuándo te juntas con él? –Pregunto Kyle – Es raro verlos juntos-  
-Desde hace algunas noches… -dijo Kenny para finalmente irse.

Kyle no entendió muy bien eso último pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia pues tenía otros asuntos que atender.  
Ahora estaba más confundido ¿podría ser que él hubiera exagerado mucho?  
Es bastante ilógico pues lo que hizo Stan no es cualquier cosa… aun que en el punto de vista de Kenny algo como eso no era nada, aunque Kenny sea un pervertido podría tener razón.  
La nublada cabeza de Kyle se había despejado un poco, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer…ahora solo le falta reunir valor.

* * *

Capitulo 4! yay me tarde un poco en hacerlo pero aquí esta! espero que les guste ahora solo falta ver la contraparte, osea lo que piensa Stan  
Bye Bye  
pd: mencione el Bunny de manera muy sutil pues no pienso darle mucho enfoque, tal vez en el futuro haga un fic de ellos xD


	5. Antes quitate el delineador

Solo fue un beso.  
Capítulo 5: Antes quítate el delineador.

Era un sábado a las 6:30 de la tarde, estaba algo nublado y parecía que pronto iba a llover bastante fuerte en South Park.  
Una chica de cabello negro y largo se encontraba parada detrás de la puerta de la residencia Marsh. Wendy ya había tocado varias veces y nadie le abría la puerta, por lo que decidió usar sus privilegios de eterna novia y ex – novia de Stan y abrirse paso en la casa con una llave que Stan le había dado hace algunos años.

-Stan sé que estas aquí- dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras - Stan abre la puta puerta- dijo ya algo molesta.  
-No estoy...vete.- dijo con una voz bastante apagada el azabache.  
-Stan no seas idiota tengo que hablar contigo.-  
-No quiero, vete.-  
-Es acerca de Kyle…-

Al mencionar el nombre del judío la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Stan quien estaba vestido con ropa negra y sin su habitual gorro.  
-¿Es…Estas bien?- pregunto Wendy- Luces horrible-  
-Gracias- respondió con un toque de sarcasmo.  
-Muy bien dime que paso- Ordeno la chica.  
-¿De qué hablas?- dijo y desvió la mirada.  
-Kenny me conto lo que paso…-  
-Hijo de… ¡un momento! ¡¿Kenny sabe?!- dijo bastante asombrado el ojiazul -¡¿Cómo?!-  
-Kyle le conto y Kenny me dijo que te hiciera entrar en razón para que dejes de ser un mierdas-  
-No soy un mierdas…soy peor que eso- admitió Stan bajando la mirada.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Wendy empezó a hablar.

-Stan comienzas a asustarme… ni si quiera cuando te deje por Token te pusiste así- comento Wendy.  
-¡Lo sé! ¡No sé qué me pasa!- dijo alterado- Yo…yo no soy gay.  
-¿Por qué lo serias?- dijo Wendy tratando de hacer reflexionar al azabache  
-Pues ya sabes…la manera en la que yo perdí el control…Ugh no fue mi culpa Kyle se veía jodidamente lindo- dijo poniéndose más rojo que un tomate.  
-Ahora realmente me preocupas, nunca te sonrojaste tanto por mi cuando salíamos-  
-¿Eso importa?-  
-Ah no- dijo Wendy- Solo es orgullo, ignóralo.  
-Bien…-  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- pregunto la chica- Tienes que disculparte-  
-¡Ya se! Todo es mi culpa…enserio la cague esta vez- suspiro- pero Kyle me dijo que no volviera a hablarle.  
-No seas idiota…él quiere que te disculpes-  
-Pero el dijo…-  
-¡Nada! Kyle está actuando como una chica ¡es obvio!- dijo Wendy sintiéndose superior.  
-Amm…no es tan obvio para mi…-  
-Oh Stan no has cambiado nada…Solo ve discúlpate y asegúrate de echarte toda la culpa.  
-No es necesario ya que toda la culpa es mía…  
-¡Ya estas entiendo!- exclamo- Ah y no te olvides de confesarle tus sentimientos a Kyle.  
-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el ojiazul- Acerca de eso…-  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta Kyle?-  
-¡Sí! Si me gusta…es solo que no se si estoy listo para eso- dijo algo apenado.  
-Stan casi lo violas hace unos días, no me digas que no puede decirle un simple "me gustas"- bromeo un poco antes de seguir –Todo va a salir bien-  
-Lo que pasa es que no es un simple "me gustas"- explico Stan- hace unos días habría podido decirle porque solo estaba confundido pero ahora estoy seguro…y yo…-se sonrojo- Nunca había sentido esto por alguien, nunca me había sentido tan culpable ni sentido tanta ansiedad…  
-Joder ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo como eso en el pasado?-  
-¡Wendy! ¡Concéntrate!- dijo Stan algo molesto.  
-Si perdón…

Hubo una pequeña pausa, de la nada comenzó a llover, ambos permanecieron callados por un momento.  
Wendy se había perdido en sus pensamientos y después de unos minutos miro fijamente a Stan y se sorprendió al ver que lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¿Stan?- dijo bastante sorprendida pues no lo había visto llorar así nunca, sus expresión no era tristeza era como si sus lágrimas solo hubieran empezado a caer sin su permiso-  
-¿Eh?- se sorprendió un poco el mismo al tocar una de sus mejillas y sentir sus lágrimas -¿Qué es esto?-dijo en un susurro.

Stan nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, era como si una tristeza demasiado amable y discreta lentamente penetrara en su cuerpo.

-Ya no aguanto verte así- dijo Wendy poniéndose de pie –Vamos a casa de Kyle ahora para que arregles las cosas-  
-¿Qué? ¡No!- se opuso el azabache- No estoy listo y no sé qué voy a decirle-  
-¡Solo vamos! No puedes arruinar más las cosas-  
-Oh no me conoces, claro que puedo…-  
-Stanley Marsh no puedes seguir así- dijo la chica con una mirada asesina y tono bastante aterrador.  
-Es-Esta bien- dijo con miedo el ojiazul, porque cuando Wendy decía su nombre completo nada podía salir bien.  
-Pero antes quítate el delineador-  
-Esta bien…-

Wendy llevo a Stan a la fuerza hacia casa de Kyle, Stan dejo de poner resistencia después de un rato pues el mismo sabía que no podía dejar así las cosas.

-Muy bien aquí te dejo- dijo Wendy- Solo ve y habla con el-  
-¿No quieres acompañarme?- dijo Stan haciendo ojos de perrito.  
-No creo que a Kyle le guste mucho vernos juntos- explico la chica –además tienes que ir solo, es tu error y tú debes corregirlo.  
-Gracias Wendy, enserio no sé qué haría sin ti-  
-No te preocupes…no es nada sencillo ver como otro chico se queda con mi novio.  
-Lo nuestro fue bueno mientras duro, aun podemos ser amigos-  
-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora ve-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wendy al no oír respuesta del azabache  
-Había olvidado por un momento el por qué estábamos aquí-  
-Solo hazlo-  
-Tal vez sería mejor mañana o en la escuela…¿no quieres decirle tú?-

La paciencia de Wendy se había acabado, ya lo había visto con ropa negra y delineador, lo había visto llorando y ahora ya que estaban ahí estaba actuando como un cobarde.  
Lo que hizo Wendy tal vez no fue lo más inteligente pero sin duda era sencillo. Ella simplemente toco el timbre de casa de Kyle y salió corriendo como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
La puerta se abrió increíblemente rápido como si la persona estuviera esperando que alguien tocara.  
Esa persona era Kyle Broflovski quien se sorprendió bastante al ver a Stan delante de él.  
Stan estaba algo confundido pues su cabeza era un desastre y ahora tenía enfrente a ese chico judío al que le debía una disculpa y una confesión de amor.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitlo 5! Hice sufrir a Stan! se lo merecia! Espero que les guste  
Pd: Accidentalmente puse capitulo 3 dos veces u.u Gomen  
Pd2: Voy a empezar a hacer un fin Bunny ya que amo la pareja y no la pude incluir en este fic  
Pd3: Gracias por sus reviews :DD


	6. Realmente queria verte sin ropa

Solo fue un beso  
Capitulo 6: Realmente quería verte sin ropa

Ahí estaban los dos, uno frente al otro. Ambos tenían tantas cosas que decirse, en especial Stan que estaba prácticamente temblando ante la mirada del pelirrojo.  
Kyle tenía la boca entre abierta como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero de la nada se hubiera quedado sin aliento.  
El silencio era algo incómodo pero no lo suficiente para romperlo, Kyle actuó por instinto y jaló a Stan de la manga de su chaqueta y lo hizo entrar para después cerrar la puerta.  
Seguían en silencio, Kyle seguía sosteniendo a Stan como para que no se vaya corriendo, tenía la cabeza abajo y una mirada de preocupación, lentamente tomo aire y se preparó a decir lo que tenía que decir pero el chico de pompón rojo habló primero.

-Lo siento por…ah…y-ya sabes lo que hice hace algunos días.- dijo Stan- La verdad es…- hizo una pausa y se sonrojo ligeramente- La verdad es que la culpa me estaba comiendo, b-bueno no la culpa si no el que no me hablaras…bueno yo tampoco te hable pero me di cuenta de que…bueno no soy gay pero…yo…-  
-Entiendo…gracias por disculparte, también yo exagere un poco y…-  
-No he terminado…déjame decirlo de nuevo- dijo el pelinegro.  
-Eh…está bien- dijo Kyle algo confundido.  
-¡Lamento haberme descontrolado! Realmente quería verte sin ropa y cuando te vi no pude controlarme y lamento haber intentado violarte…no era mi intención llegar hasta el final ni nada… ¡solo lo siento mucho!- dijo Stan en un "vomito de palabras" del cual obviamente se arrepintió de decir.  
Kyle solo quedó atónito y bastante sonrojado, rio ligeramente al escuchar todo eso, realmente no se lo esperaba.  
-¡Perdón! ¿Puedo tratar de nuevo?- pidió el pelinegro.  
-La tercera es la vencida Stanley- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando aprobación.  
-Muy bien, perdón por todo, honestamente al principio no quería venir…estaba muy deprimido y Wendy me obligo, por eso no tenía un discurso preparado…-hizo una pausa- La verdad es que realmente me gustas y…no sé si soy gay pero por ti lo seria.

Kyle subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Stan, sabía que hablaba en serio y desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo jamás pensó escuchar esas hermosas palabras, "Me gustas" no es tan fuerte como un "te amo" pero definitivamente es un sentimiento puro y lleno de inocencia.  
Kyle se lanzó hacia Stan y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Jamás pensé que dirías algo así- dijo el pelirrojo  
-¿Entonces si me perdonas?- pregunto Stan

Kyle interrumpió el abrazo para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a Stan provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo Stan con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Stan…-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Realmente crees que mi gorro es estúpido?- pregunto Kyle tímidamente.  
-Creo que es el más lindo que he visto-

Ambos se sonrieron y entraron a la casa ya que ambos seguían parados en la puerta, Stan se sentó en el sillón tratando de procesar toda la información, ambos se gustaban y ambos lo sabían pero ¿Que seguía después? Está de sobra decir que son pareja pero ¿se necesita confirmarlo o algo así? Y si ya eran pareja… ¿Harían "ese" tipo de cosas? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

-Hey Stan- dijo Kyle sentándose al lado del pelinegro  
-Ah… ¿Qué pasa?- respondió el ojiazul saliendo de sus pensamientos  
-¿A qué te referías con eso de que Wendy te obligo a venir?- pregunto el ojiverde desviando la mirada.  
-Ah…pues siendo honesto me encontraba en una crisis existencial y ella fue a verme y me hizo venir hasta acá a disculparme ya que yo no tenía el valor de hacerlo.  
-Oh… ¿Cómo es que Wendy se entero?- pregunto el judío  
-Pues Kenny le dijo…-  
-Ah sí… ¿te molesta que le haya contado?-  
-No, sino le hubieras contado a Kenny el no habría hablado con Wendy y ella no habría hablado conmigo y yo no habria venido…supongo que tarde o temprano iba a venir a disculparme pero seguro que sería tarde…-  
-Pues yo iba a hacerlo- dijo Kyle.  
-¿Hacer que?- preguntó Stan algo confundido.  
-Ya sabes, iba ir a disculparme…de hecho estaba a punto de ir y justamente llegaste tú.- confesó Kyle  
-¡P-Pero tú no tienes que disculparte de nada!- dijo el ojiazul bastante sorprendido.  
-Creo que exagere un poco al decirte que no me hablaras…tal vez solo debí seguirte la corriente-  
-No, en ese momento estaba algo confundido para hacer algo tan serio como eso…ahora estoy seguro-  
-¿De qué?- pregunto el ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.  
-P-Pues de que…me gustas- dijo Stan todo rojo.  
-¿Y a que te refieres con "ahora"?-  
-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles…-dijo Stan desviando la mirada.  
-Está bien…-dijo Kyle agregando una risa nerviosa.  
-Además…nunca me hubiera perdonado el que tú te hubieras disculpado.- agrego el ojiazul para cambiar el tema.  
-No, está bien…perdón por decirle a Kenny, realmente quería hablar con alguien.  
-Está bien, no me gusta mucho que Wendy sepa que ahora soy algo gay y que Kenny sepa mis problemas amorosos pero tarde o temprano lo iban a saber ¿no?  
-¿Saber qué?- dijo Kyle sonriendo  
-Bueno que tú y yo… bueno ya sabes…quiero aclarar eso…-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-¿Somos…pareja?- dijo Stan tímidamente.  
-Solo si tú me lo pides-  
-Creo que es algo obvio- dijo el pelinegro viendo hacia el piso  
-Stanley…  
-Está bien… ¿Quieres ser mi novio Kyle Broflovski?- dijo Stan sintiéndose bastante estúpido.  
-Claro que si Stanley Marsh- dijo Kyle para después reírse de lo raro que sonaba, sobre todo la parte de los nombres completos, simplemente lo hacía más cursi de lo que ya era.  
-¿Y que se supone que hacen las parejas?- pregunto el ojiazul.  
-No lo sé…nunca he tenido una novia formal…tu deberías saber.-  
-Bueno yo nunca he tenido novio, supongo que es diferente, digo no voy a tratarte como una chica.-  
-Kenny debe saber-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-Kenny sabe todo acerca de ese tipo de cosas-  
-Cierto…-  
-Hay que ir a preguntarle- dijo Kyle dispuesto a ponerse de pie.  
-Iremos más tarde…ahora quiero estar contigo- dijo Stan acostándose y jalando a Kyle junto a él, la cabeza de Stan se acurruco en el cuello de Kyle sintiendo sus rizos pelirrojos y el olor de su shampoo que tanto le gustaba.  
-S-Stan- dijo Kyle sorprendido.  
-Te amo- dijo Stan en susurro.  
-Y-Yo también…-respondió Kyle.

Stan abrazo a Kyle fuertemente y ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, los brazos de Stan rodeando a Kyle y las manos de Kyle en las de Stan, no había nadie en la casa y después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo pero nada de eso les importaba en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

* * *

Aquí el capitulo 6! un poco tarde pero aquí esta xD solo me falta un capitulo para terminar este fic (mi primer fic Style oficial w;) en el siguiente capitulo viene el lemmon jojojo espero tenerlo listo pronto pero tengo otros fics en mente (Style, Bunny y posiblemente un Creek) espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus reviews son hermosisisimos :3  
PD: respecto a lo de Wendy la puse así porque:  
1-es de mis personajes favoritos y no la quise poner como la mala que interrumpe el yaoi :(  
2- lo hizo por amor a stan aunque estaba inconforme.  
3- Amo el Candy muahahaha!  
Eso es todo! :33 33


	7. Un baño de burbujas improvisado

Solo fue un beso.  
Capítulo 7: Un baño de burbujas improvisado

Ya habían pasado dos meses de que Stan y Kyle habían pasado de ser súper mejores amigos a ser súper mejores amantes…o algo así.  
La verdad su relación no había cambiado mucho, era lo mismo pero con momentos muy gay y ese tipo de cosas. Al principio los únicos que sabían de la relación eran Wendy y Kenny, después a Kenny se le escapo una que otra frase que llego a los oídos de Butters, lógicamente Butters se lo contó a Cartman quien ya no solo molestaba a Kyle por ser judío, pelirrojo y de Jersey sino también por ser "marica".  
El resto es obvio, después de que Cartman se enteró se lo dijo a Craig, Craig a Tweek, Tweek a Clyde y de pronto toda la escuela lo sabia.  
Nadie estaba muy sorprendido como cuando Craig y Tweek se hicieron pareja, de hecho todo mundo se lo esperaba de los "súper mejores amigos".  
Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban reunidos en casa de los Broflovski, se supone que iban a hacer tarea pero lógicamente fue lo único que no hicieron.

-¿Y cómo va su relación?- pregunto Kenny mirando a los "súper mejores amigos"  
-¡Ah! Bueno…bien s-supongo- dijo Kyle con un leve sonrojo.  
-¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Stan mirando a Kenny.  
-Bueno la verdad se ven igual que antes-  
-¿Qué esperas que nos besemos o algo?- dijo Stan con un tono de sarcasmo.  
-La verdad si…- admitió Kenny riendo un poco.  
-¡Kenny!- exclamó Kyle sonrojado.  
-Bueno…si no me van a dejar ver, al menos díganme que es lo que hacen ahora cuando hacen "pijamadas"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pervertida.  
-¿Acaso nosotros te preguntamos qué es lo que haces con Butters?- pregunto Kyle.  
-No pero podría contarles o incluso dejarlos mirar- dijo el rubio con mirada lujuriosa.  
-No, qué asco- dijo Stan  
-Pero hablando enserio- comenzó el rubio- ¿Cuándo fue su primera vez?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-No me digan que no lo han hecho…- dijo Kenny  
-Ese no es tu problema…-dijo Stan algo sonrojado.  
-¡Woah! Realmente pensé que ya te habrías follado a Kyle unas treinta veces o algo así…-  
-¡Kenny!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-Es que enserio, se nota que Stan está desesperado, si desde antes de que fueran novios lo estaba…- insinuó Kenny mirando a Stan.  
-Okay, Okay, Okay… ¿podemos cambiar de tema?- dijo Stan sin negar lo que el rubio había dicho.  
-Como quieran…- dijo Kenny para seguir "haciendo" la tarea, realmente solo estaba haciendo garabatos y dibujando chicas desnudas.

Las horas pasaron y eventualmente hicieron la tarea, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y Kenny decidió irse ya que tenía que ir a ver Butters.  
Stan y Kyle se quedaron solos y aunque estaban jugando video juegos las palabras de Kenny seguían rondando por ahí y eventualmente el tema volvió a surgir.

-Stan- comenzó Kyle- ¿L-Lo que dijo Kenny es cierto?-  
-Ah… ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el pelinegro fingiendo no saber.  
-Pues de que estas desesperado…y eso- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndole pausa al Guitar Hero.  
-¿Enserio quieres hablar de eso?- dijo Stan dejando la guitarra en el suelo y sentándose en el sofá.  
-Stanley…- dijo el ojiverde sentándose al lado de Stan.  
-Muy bien…Define "desesperado"-  
-Solo dime si lo estas o no-  
-Bueno yo no diría "desesperado"…es solo- comenzó el azabache- ¿Quieres comer algo?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
-Respóndeme…- dijo Kyle con una mirada de perrito triste sabiendo que Stan no se resistiría.  
-Bueno si quiero hacerlo contigo, bueno eso es obvio pero…tú me entiendes.-  
-¿Y porque no lo hemos hecho?-  
-Hum…me daba miedo que terminara como la última vez…-  
-Eso no pasara- dijo el pelirrojo- Y acerca de la otra vez… ¿Realmente era tanta tu urgencia de verme sin ropa?-  
-Mmm se podría decir que si, bueno realmente quería verte y aun quiero hacerlo…  
-Ya me has visto varias veces…-  
-Pero fue hace mucho tiempo-  
-Fue como hace un mes o dos-  
-Pero no te vi bien-  
-Que exigente eres Stanley- dijo Kyle riendo.  
-Es la verdad-  
-Entonces… ¿Te gustaría verme sin ropa en este momento?- dijo Kyle a manera de "broma" e insinuación -  
-Claro que quiero… ¿Lo harías por mí?- dijo Stan con un tono de ilusión en su voz.  
-Haha no hablaba en serio-  
-Algún día te voy a tener que ver y más si hacemos… "eso"-  
-En ese caso yo también te quiero ver sin ropa-  
-Ese no es un problema-  
-Hahaha ¿No te da pena?-  
-Eres mi novio ¿no?-  
-Supongo…- dijo Kyle sonriendo al oír la palabra "novio"  
-¿Por qué no continuamos con lo de hace tiempo?- dijo Stan lujuriosamente  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Báñate conmigo-  
-¿Hablas en serio?-  
-Muy enserio, si nos bañamos juntos ninguno de los dos tendrá ropa ¿no?  
-S-Supongo…-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado al imaginar a Stan sin ropa.  
-Entonces ¿Aceptas?- dijo Stan tratando de contener su emoción.  
-¿Tengo opción?- trato de escapar Kyle.  
-No realmente-  
-Las cosas que hago por ti Stan…-

Ambos se dirigieron al baño que a diferencia que el de Stan este tenía tina y no regadera.  
Kyle abrió las llaves y la tina se comenzó a llenar, sus zapatos, abrigos y gorros se habían quedado en la sala y era cuestión de tiempo para que su demás ropa quedara en el piso.

-Muy Broflovski, comienza a quitarte la ropa- dijo Stan casi jugando.  
-¿Por qué tengo que empezar yo?-pregunto Kyle con las mejillas rojas.  
-Yo soy el "desesperado" ¿no?-  
-Entonces empieza tu…-  
-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo el azabache poniendo a Kyle contra la pared y tomando las orillas de su camisa.  
-¿Q-Que haces?- pregunto el ojiverde.  
-Solo te estoy ayudando- dijo Stan quitándole la camisa a Kyle.  
-E-Eso no es justo…-protesto Kyle.  
-Lo es para mí- dijo el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba el pantalón de Kyle y lo iba bajando junto con su ropa interior hasta que llego a sus tobillos dejándolo completamente desnudo  
-S-Stan…- dijo Kyle totalmente sonrojado.  
-Solo déjame verte un momento…-dijo Stan mirando cada parte del cuerpo de Kyle  
-¡No!...Me da pena…-  
-Solo soy yo-  
-Es porque eres tu…no solo mires…haz algo-  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo el azabache acercándose a Kyle.  
-B-Bésame…o algo- dijo Kyle desviando la mirada.  
-Como tú digas…-

Stan comenzó a besar Kyle y su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de este, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas del pelirrojo y fueron bajando hasta sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pezones y jugar un poco con ellos, Kyle ahogaba sus gemidos y las piernas le temblaban, se agarró de los hombros de Stan al notar que sus piernas ya no respondían y todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza.

-No tienes que contener tu voz…- susurro Stan mientras una de sus manos jugaba con la punta del miembro del pelirrojo.  
-P-Pero…ah…mhh-

Con una mano Stan masturbaba a Kyle y con la otra jugaba con sus pezones, los intentos de Kyle por contener su voz fueron en vano.  
Stan se quitó la camisa y poco a poco fue perdiendo su "auto-control" (si es que lo poseía).

-Voltéate…- dijo Stan

Kyle solo asintió y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a sentir como los dedos de Stan comenzaban a entrar "ahí" y daban vueltas en círculos tocando su parte más sensible, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos acompañadas de muchos gemidos y gritos ahogados.  
Stan no se molestó en escuchar la respuesta de Kyle al preguntarle si estaba bien, el simplemente comenzó a penetrarlo y espero un momento a que este se acostumbrara.  
Stan comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de no lastimar a Kyle.

-M-Más…- susurro Kyle

Stan obedeció y las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas, los gemidos de Kyle resonaban por el pequeño cuarto de baño y la respiración de Stan era cada vez más entre cortada.  
El primero en venirse fue Kyle, manchando las manos de Stan que jugaban con su miembro, después Stan se corrió dentro de Kyle y salió lentamente de él.

-¿Es…Estas bien?- pregunto Stan con la voz entre cortada.  
-S-Si…eso creo…- respondió Kyle mientras se volteaba para ver a Stan a los ojos.

Se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado las llaves abiertas y la tina estaba punto de rebosarse así que Kyle cerró las llaves y entro junto con Stan.

-Fue increíble…- dijo Stan mientras jalaba a Kyle cerca de él.  
-Sí que lo fue…- dijo Kyle abrazando al pelinegro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio pues estaban demasiado cansados como para hablar, Stan agarro una de las botellas que estaban en la orilla de la tina y la vacío en el agua para crear un baño de burbujas improvisado.  
Ambos salieron después de un rato y se pusieron una toalla a la altura de la cintura. Estaban a punto de salir cuando Stan se dio cuenta de que el espejo estaba empañado debido al vapor del agua caliente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kyle al ver a Stan escribiendo algo en el espejo.  
-Ya verás-

Stan escribió "Te amo" en el espejo del baño, era algo cursi pero al mismo tiempo tenía que hacerlo, Kyle sonrió y escribió "Yo igual" a un lado.  
Ambos rieron un poco, era muy extraño como su relación había cambiado tanto en solo dos meses, se dice que el cambio no es ni bueno ni malo solo diferente pero en este caso el cambio fue verdaderamente bueno para ambos.

* * *

Aquí el cap 7 y el ultimo ;w;! Gracias a todos por leer este fic y dejarme sus lindos reviews, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic Style y espero no haberlo arruinado con mi intento de hard xD  
Gracias otra vez - 3 -  
Bye bye :33 33


End file.
